Naruto the Protector
by Lillufy
Summary: Naruto leave Konoha and start training and who knows what may happen on the road to glory and be the greatest ninja in the era?


I do not own Naruto.

And for everyone with the pairing I won't tell anything and if you wish to say who you want to be with whom please do.

And so everyone know they haven't done the Chunnin exam and orochimaru think its waste of time taking over Konoha right now.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto just got back to Konoha with the rest of team7 as Naruto watched around he saw around 10 grown up men watching Naruto, Naruto said to the rest of the team ' I got to go I am so sorry' as Naruto was running home afraid of thinking if the 10 men was going to catch him. Around 10 minutes later he saw few of the men in front of him Naruto turned the other way and saw 2 more men as they got all around Naruto he screamed in fear 'HEEEELPPP!!.'

As they laughed at Naruto getting betted up they said 'go damn demon fox never come back!'

Naruto got up and started running to his apartment. When he got inside he started to cry and said 'FOX!! We got to get out of here' the nine tails asked 'where should we go then?' 'well you said when you first contacted me when I was 5, that there was a place close to the hidden village of mist there you used to sleep and mold up a lot of charka before attacking Konoha and other villages.' 'Well that's true but are you ready to go there? It's a long way.' Naruto answered quietly 'Yeah I got to get out of here I've had enough with all the beating and see Sasuke and Sakura kissing' Fox answered 'What's your problem kit? Your 12 years old common grow up you will get enough girls when you get older!' Naruto said then 'Okay fox, I will write a note and then we will go' Naruto walked to the table and took out a paper and a pen and started writing,

_Whoever read this, I hate being in Konoha I've had enough with all the beating and everyone just taking advantage of me… well to Sarutobie,Tsunade and Iruka I really liked you guys and you we're guys we're the only one to recognize me. And to Sakura and I must say you are terrible I was running around did all the stuff for you sakura! And then I see you kiss Sasuke! _

_And for Sasuke I really liked you even if you were kind of cold. And you know I liked Sakura and you started kissing her! And to kakashi-sensei you we're kind at start but later on you just trained Sasuke and Sakura and you left me behind!_

Then Naruto got his bag with all his scrolls and ramen. When he was outside his door he took the paper and putted it in front of the door then he started running through the narrow streets and jumped over buildings as fast as he could. When he was outside Konoha he said 'Cya Konoha hope you will be fine with out me'

**Next day --------**

'Where is Naruto Tsunade asked, Sarutobi said 'I got a letter from kakashi and he gave it to me there it said that Naruto is leaving Konoha take a look. As Tsunade read through the whole letter she started cry a bit and said 'We have to find him Sarutobi!' Sarutobi said 'it's no use he will just run again; I will try to put him as A-class missing-nin but I can't promise anything. Then they said to a Chunnin to get Kakashi and get him here. 30 minutes later

Kakashi got up to Hokage office and asked 'what is it Hokage-sama?' Sarutobi answered 'Well Naruto has left Konoha.' Kakashi said 'WHAT??!!' Sarutobi said 'well read the letter and then you will understand. As Kakashi read through the letter he said 'O no what have I've done Hokage-sama, why didn't I help Naruto with the training…' as Sarutobi said some things to Kakashi about what he have done. Then Sarutobi said 'Well I have to put him as a missing-nin just so you know and please don't tell everyone about it, if anyone ask just say that Naruto had gone on a mission' Kakashi said ' Sure Hokage-sama but can I say to Sakura and Sasuke?' sarutobi said 'Okay, but no one else.' 'Sure I won't Hokage-sama' said Kakashi.

3 hours later Kakashi got to Sakura and Sasuke and they we're kissing. Kakashi said in a calmed voice 'Excuse me mister love couple but I have important information' as kakashi said everything about Naruto Sasuke and Sakura was in chock they new how they treated Naruto but they didn't care at the time. 'Kakashi-sensei, I am so sorry we have to find him now! Said Sakura. Kakashi said 'well we can try to find him when we go on mission but other then that we can't, and please don't tell anyone about this just say that he has gone on a mission'

Naruto walked through fire country with out any problem because no one knew who he was out side Konoha. As the sky went dark Naruto started making a camp and he said 'FOX' 'Yes kit? And don't scream at me' Naruto said 'Well could you teach me a few things because now I won't have a sensei and I can't learn a lot of stuff alone' fox said 'well I think I could teach you a few things but you have to promise me when we're done with training you will start taking job as an assassin so I can feel the heat of killing stuff' 'Sure fox' said Naruto. Then Naruto went to sleep.

**Next day ---------**

As Naruto woke up at 5 am and dead tired. 9tailsthen said 'Kit, let's start with the training, you will train every day for 2 years and I will teach you everything I know' Naruto then said 'Okay Fox-sensei'

**Time skip 2 years 2months -----**

'O no' a voice said as he saw his other sound nin getting thorn apart with matter of seconds. You are Hattori Kotaro the demon assassin' Hattori said 'ha-ha well I guess that what they call me these days huh? But my real name is Uzumaki Naruto.' And within 1 second Naruto was in front of the only sound nin alive and Naruto took a kunai and stabbed it into the heart and then he laughed. 3 hours later Naruto walked to a small village just outside the Fire country and as he heard a girl say 'kakashi-sensei I've found a cheap place to eat at!' Naruto looked at the direction he heard it from and saw Sakura with her pink hair and the Copy nin kakashi with his white hair 'good work sakura, Sasuke we've found an restaurant there we can eat' said Kakashi. As they sat down and ordered food they started talking about that the Chunnin exam is up and they said they would like to join up. Naruto walked right passed them, they didn't notice him because Naruto had changed a lot he had dark cloths a mask on him and his hair had grow and it was red yellow now. As he sat down and ordered Ramen he heard that they we're going to do Chunnin exam and get a new member to join them. Then Naruto got a tough and was thinking that he might as well join the Chunnin exam and prove that they was missing out of something good. Then he heard Kakashi said 'O shit I've forgot the money o dam it' then Naruto paid for his food and walked right passed them again and threw the money they needed to kakashi and kakashi replied 'thank you Mister I'm in depth for you' Naruto just ignored what he heard and left. Sasuke sakura and Kakashi though he was a bit weird but let it go. As the days went by Naruto had just got into the village Kumogakure in the land of lighting. Naruto walked to an old friend of his Togakure also known as The Kage. As Naruto got up to him and said 'Hello Togakure I would like to join the hidden village of Lighting and get into the Chunnin exam' Togakure replied 'Heya Naruto long time no see huh? Why are you always so cold when we meet? Well I'm happy to give you a spot in Land of Lighting and show the great strength of us in chunning exam.' Naruto just said 'Thank you Togakure, who is going to be in my team and please call me by Hattori kotaro?' 'Well matter of fact team 3 only got 2 members and they want to go to the Chunnin exam to. And sure I can call you Hattori Kotaro' Said Togakure. A knock heard from the door. 'Come in Nagato and Nyudo.' 'I would like you to meet your new team member and his name is Hattori he is former Assassin' said Togakure. 'Hello Hattori I am Nagato I am a guy even though I look like a girl and the guy over there is Nyudo but watch out he got bad temper. 'Hello nice to meet you two' said Naruto in a cold voice 'well as for now you 3 are Team3 and will go to the Chunnin exam in Konoha and win!' Nagato and Nyudo said 'Yes Hokage-sama' with a proud voice. Naruto said 'okay Togakure' with a low cold voice.


End file.
